OS S'il restait un espoir
by Cind0uille
Summary: OS Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je suis hospitalisée à cause d'une maladie grave, pourtant j'aimerai encore connaître beaucoup de chose dans la vie, notamment une... Et s'il restait encore un espoir ? AH


**Ca y est, je me lance enfin sur FF !**

**Cet OS je l'ai écrit pour un concours et aujourd'hui j'ai envie de vous le faire partager. Soyez indulgent, c'est mon premier écrit !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en laissant une petite review (que vous ayez aimé ou pas). C'est grâce à cela que je pourrai m'améliorer et peut-être un jour me lancer dans un autre projet d'écriture.**

**Sur ces mots, bonne lecture.**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je viens de fêter mes 23 ans. Aujourd'hui, je viens à nouveau d'être admise à l'hôpital de Seattle. Cela faisait pourtant 6 mois que je l'avais quitté. Les traitements à domicile étaient jusque là suffisants. Cependant, la maladie gagne du terrain et je suis de retour ici, dans ma deuxième maison, avec ma deuxième famille. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je viens faire des cures ici. C'est le docteur Carlisle Cullen qui me suit depuis qu'on m'a diagnostiqué à l'âge de 11 mois la mucoviscidose. Et là, à voir sa tête lorsqu'il entre dans ma chambre avec les résultats de mes dernières analyses, je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe.  
>Depuis quelques temps, je sens que mes forces diminuent et qu'il me faut fournir plus d'effort pour faire les mêmes gestes qu'au quotidien, mais en avoir la confirmation au travers de mes résultats cliniques est autre chose.<br>Ma maladie, c'est mon combat depuis toujours. Elle ne m'a jamais empêché de croire en mes rêves et m'a permis d'acquérir une force caractère. Ma devise : « Ne pas subir, toujours croire en ses rêves ».  
>Mais aujourd'hui, tout va basculer …<br>Carlisle relève alors la tête de mes résultats et me regarde avec son regard attendrissant. Malgré son regard rassurant, il y a toujours cet air grave sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il va m'annoncer. Malgré tout, je lève la tête, le regarde dans les yeux et tente de mettre fin à son long supplice :  
>- Docteur Cullen, s'il vous plait, dites moi ce qu'il se passe !<br>- Bella, tes résultats ne sont pas très bons et j'ai bien peur que la situation ne s'aggrave au moindre virus présent. Le traitement est très peu efficace. Nous en avons déjà beaucoup parlé de cette possibilité, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui cela devient inévitable ma belle. Je suis désolé !  
>Je sais très bien de quoi il parle… La maladie a remporté une première bataille. La greffe est ma seule option pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau en dehors de ces murs et respirer à pleins poumons.<br>A ce moment là, je regarde ma famille : mon père Charlie, ma mère Renée et mon frère Emmett. Eux, c'est ma force, mon énergie, nous sommes une famille extrêmement unie, même si on se le dit rarement on s'aime. Eux aussi redoutent ce moment.  
>- On en a beaucoup parlé, mais si tu as encore ne serais-ce que la moindre petite question, tu n'hésites pas surtout ! D'accord ?<br>Ca s'est bien Carlisle, toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses patients. C'est vraiment un docteur extraordinaire, très gentil et compréhensif. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça soit mon médecin, même si au cours des années il est devenu plus qu'un professionnel, un ami.  
>- Je vous laisse, j'ai encore quelques visites à effectuer. Je repasse à la fin de mon service.<br>- D'accord Carlisle. A tout à l'heure, lui répondis-je en tentant de masquer mon trouble du mieux que je pouvais.  
>- Ca va aller Bella, je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution, me dit-il avant se s'éclipser. Il me connaissait tellement bien à force de me côtoyer.<br>Nous étions tous les quatre là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital et je sens leurs regards emplis de compassion peser sur moi, et je déteste ça.  
>- S'il vous plait, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !<br>- Mais ma chérie, c'est juste qu'on se fait du souci pour toi, mais on t'aime et on est toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, tenta de me rassurée ma mère. On va te laisser seule un moment, tu nous appelles, ok ?  
>Elle me connaissait si bien. Oui, j'avais besoin d'être seule, de me laisser aller. En public, j'étais une fille de forte, combattante. Mais lorsque je me retrouve seule, toute cette mascarade cesse et j'ai besoin de souffler. Mon entourage le sait et le respecte. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils font pour moi.<br>- Merci, leur soufflais-je alors que mes larmes commençaient à monter. A demain. Je vous aime.  
>La porte se referma derrière eux et je me laissais aller.<br>Aujourd'hui, la chose que je redoutais le plus depuis des années venait de se produire… Je vais devoir attendre qu'un donneur compatible se manifeste. Seulement, je sais que c'est rare et je repense à tous mes amis, Jake, Jessica, Emilie qui ont attendus en vain ces nouveaux organes.  
>Aujourd'hui, je suis lassée de ce combat qui me prend toute mon énergie.<br>Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus cette force et me suis pris une claque.  
>Aujourd'hui je réalise qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je veux vivre et connaître dans ma vie … et notamment une : connaître l'amour. Celui avec un grand A, pas les coups de cœur passager et l'amour remplis de compassion, non, le véritable amour. Celui qui me fera vibrer et me donnera la force de tout affronter.<p>

_1 semaine plus tard.  
><em>Depuis une semaine, je suis ici. Mes journées se ressemblent toutes : examens médicaux, visite de la famille, télé, appels quotidiens à Alice. D'ailleurs, elle arrive aujourd'hui de son stage de stylisme à New York qui a duré 2 mois. Malgré toutes ses excentricités et son tempérament, cette fille est ma meilleure amie. Il me tarde vraiment de la revoir.  
>- BELLAAAAAA ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi tel un boulet de canon. Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt !<br>- Aliiiiiiice ! lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Je t'avais au téléphone deux heures par jour. Et c'est moi qui t'ai supplié de patienter et finir ton stage.  
>Ce stage, c'était son rêve. Ses parents avaient travaillés très dur pour pouvoir le lui offrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte tout et anticipe son retour à cause de moi. C'était un stage dans une école très prisée de la ville, une chance en or pour faire remarquer son talent.<br>- Ouiiiii, d'ailleurs j'ai pleiiiiiiiiiins de choses à te raconter. C'était GE-NI-AL ! Mais on verra ça tout l'heure, là on a d'autres priorités ! dit-elle en me montrant les valises qu'elle avait posé au sol.  
>- Non, Alice ! Pas là, pas maintenant. On est dans un hôpital, pas besoin d'être pomponnée et tirée à quatre épingles. Je suis bien comme ça ! Et puis, qui veux-tu qui me voit ici à par toi et mes parents ?<br>- Et les docteurs alors ? dit-elle en me faisant un regard plein de sous entendus.  
>- Heuuuu, Alice, arrêtes tes délires ! Hou-hou, mon docteur c'est Carlisle et je le connais plutôt bien. Il s'en fou que je sois mal coiffé ou quoi !<br>- Bon, et les infirmiers alors ?  
>- Aliiiiiiice, je ne suis pas ta poupée, t'en a pas eu assez avec tes mannequins à New York ? Elle commença à me regarder avec ses petits yeux triste et me faire son regarde « Made in Alice » c'était mauvais signe pour moi.<br>- S'il te plait ! Ca fait 2 mois que je t'ai laissé tranquille, bouda-t-elle en venant se mettre à genoux sur mon lit et faisant sa petite moue.  
>- Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te dire non ! T'abuses Alice !<br>- Yesssssss ! et elle sauta du lit en sautillant et tapant des mains ! Moi, par contre, je faisais la tête, je n'aimais pas être sa poupée et lui servir de cobaye.  
>Elle revient, les mains chargées de produits.<br>- On va commencer par tes cheveux, puis tes ongles et on verra le maquillage pour finir  
>- Molo, molo, on verra au fur et à mesure !<br>C'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard je me retrouvais les cheveux bien arrangés, un léger maquillage « pour m'enlever ce teint blafard et me redonner des couleurs » selon les dires d'Alice et les ongles fait.  
>Certes, je n'aimais pas tout ça, je suis plus une adepte du fameux « Jeans, converses », mais va, si ça fait plaisir à Alice. Et puis, parler avec elle et avoir une journée qui sort du commun, ça fait un bien fou (même si jamais je ne lui avouerai bien sur).<br>- Bon, je suis en manque de caféine, tu veux venir avec moi chercher un bon café ?  
>- Non, vas-y, je t'attends là. Je vais me reposer un petit peu.<br>- Ok, je fais vite, promis, dit-elle avant de quitter ma chambre.  
>Qu'est-ce que j'apprécie ce calme après un début d'après-midi mouvementé comme celui là. Je m'allongeai alors sur le lit et du m'assoupir un moment puisque je me réveillais 30 minutes plus tard. Bizarre, pas d'Alice à l'horizon. D'habitude, dans ces cas là elle me laisse un mot mais là rien. Elle doit être par là.<br>15 minutes plus tard, toujours personne.  
>Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore. 45 minutes pour boire un café, il faut pas pousser ! Je décidai alors de partir à sa recherche à travers les couloirs de ce grand hôpital. Mais toujours pas d'Alice. Etrange.<br>- Hey, salut Angie ! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Alice par hasard ?  
>Angela était une nouvelle infirmière dans mon service. Nous avons à peu près le même âge, cela nous a permis de sympathiser rapidement.<br>- Elle est à la machine à café au niveau 2 !  
>- Merci beaucoup !<br>Effectivement, je la trouvais là. Elle était de dos et ne me vit pas arriver.  
>- Hé ben, il t'en faut du temps pour un café dis moi, lui dis en m'approchant d'elle.<br>Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi.  
>- Ooh désolé Bella ! J'ai commencé à parler avec Jasper – c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de sa présence – et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.<br>- Ooh, salut Jasper ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu en arrivant. T'inquiète, mais je me demandais juste si tu étais partie ou quoi, répondis-je à Alice.  
>- Salut, tu dois être Bella c'est ça ?<br>- Heuuuu, oui c'est ça, dis-je un peu gênée.  
>- AAaah bah te voilà Jazz, je te cherche partout depuis 1 heure ! cria une voix en entrant dans la pièce. Nous nous retournâmes tous les 3 vers la fameuse voix.<br>- Edward ! Oui, je t'avais dit que j'allais prendre un café ! Je te présente Alice et Bella. Voici Edward mon meilleur ami.  
>Ce dernier nous salua chacune à notre tour. Lorsqu'il me regarda avec ses yeux verts je baissai la tête en tentant de dissimuler mes rougeurs avec mes cheveux.<br>- Dis vieux, ta sœur t'appelles depuis un moment, vaudrait mieux que tu ailles la voir. Tu connais Rose quand elle est contrarié, déjà qu'elle n'est pas enchanté d'être ici, épargne la un peu. Je ne vais pas tarder y aller moi. Tu veux que je te ramène ? lui demanda Edward.  
>- Je vais aller voir Rose et en fonction de ce qu'elle veut je te dirai. Désolé les filles, je dois vous laisser. Alice, je te dois un café dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>A ce moment là, je crus voir Alice rougir ! Wahou, je ne sais pas qui est ce mec, mais pour faire rougir Alice, il en faut ! Faudra que je me renseigne, pensai-je.  
>- Heuuuuu, oui d'ac … d'accord, répondit-elle. Bella est chambre 315, je suis souvent avec elle.<br>- D'accord, pas de soucis ! A la prochaine !  
>- Ciao Jasper, lui dit-on en même temps<br>- Je vais vous laisser aussi. A bientôt ! Content d'avoir fait votre rencontre, dit-il en me regardant.  
>Je me sentis rougir … Fichues rougeur !<br>- A bientôt Edward !  
>Puis, il parti. Nous regagnâmes de ce fait ma chambre. Sur le chemin du retour, Alice n'avait toujours pas dit un mot ! Etrange !<br>- Alice, tu vas bien ?  
>- Hum, oui, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents<br>- Tu vas te décider à parler ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ?  
>- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, tu sais<br>- Alice, tu rougis quand il te parle, tu parles plus, il y a pas rien !  
>- Je suis juste allée me prendre un café. Il était devant moi à la machine à café mais n'avait pas assez de monnaie. Je lui ai donc payé son café et on a commencé à discuter.<br>- Tu vas le revoir alors !  
>- Non mais attends Bella, bien sur que je vais le revoir ! T'as vu comme il est craquant ? En plus, il est extrêmement gentil !<br>- Oula, Alice je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, dis-je en rigolant.  
>- Oh, hein ça va ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu peut-être toi ?<br>- Moi ?  
>- Oui oui toi, miss Swan ! Lorsqu'Edward est arrivé, ta réaction…<br>- Ma réaction ? répondis-je innocemment.  
>- Bella ne fais pas ton innocente, je te connais plutôt bien !<br>- J'avoue qu'il est plutôt charmant. T'as vu ça !  
>- J'avoue, j'avoue ! En attendant, mon travail d'aujourd'hui sur toi, n'aura pas servi à rien. Comme quoi, on peut faire de charmante rencontre, même dans un hôpital ! me lança-t-elle plutôt fière d'elle !<br>- J'avoue, merci Alice !  
>Puis, nous passâmes la fin de la journée à discuter tranquillement.<br>Le soir, avant de me coucher, je repensais à cette journée ! Pour changer de l'ordinaire, ça c'est sur. J'espérai tellement pouvoir le revoir … même si je ne devais pas me faire de faux espoir.  
>C'est sur les souvenirs de cette journée que j'éteignis ma lampe de nuit que je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres. Cela était extrêmement rare en ce moment.<p>

1 jour, 2 jours, 3 jours, … 1 semaine s'était écoulée et Alice venait désespérément tous les jours me voir à l'hôpital en espérant voir Jasper. Mais pas de nouvelles. Et de ce fait, je n'avais pas non plus revu Edward. Je ne me faisais plus de films… Mais bon, ne pas avoir le moral ne m'aidait pas.  
>Même le docteur Cullen avait remarqué que je n'avais pas trop la forme, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les raisons exactes de mon humeur.<br>Aujourd'hui, je ne devais recevoir la visite de personne en particulier. Je restais donc allongé sur mon lit, la musique sur les oreilles et j'essayais de me reposer un peu. Depuis plusieurs jours, mes nuits étaient plutôt agitées. Je commençais à somnoler et c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.  
>- Entrez ! dis-je la tête un peu dans les nuages<br>- Bella, je ne te dérange pas ? Ce ténor, je l'aurai reconnu entre des dizaines. Il n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre.  
>- Non non, entre ! lui dis-je plutôt surprise de le voir là. Je n'y croyais pas.<br>Il finit par entrer dans la chambre, un peu gêné.  
>- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il<br>- Bah écoute, on fait aller. Ca va ! Et toi ?  
>- Ca va bien.<br>Un silence un peu gêné s'installa dans la pièce.  
>- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? demandais-je en tentant de combler le vide dans la conversation.<br>- Huuuum, il parut un peu gêné et se gratta la tête. En fait, je cherche Jasper, je m'étais dit qu'il serait peut-être venu voir Alice. Tu ne l'aurai pas vu ?  
>Ce fut la déception qui me gagna. Il venait pour chercher Jasper, et non pour me voir. En même temps, qui voudrait faire la connaissance d'une fille, dans un hôpital, malade et en attente d'une greffe ? Pas grand monde.<br>- Non. Alice n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. Et je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas revu depuis la dernière fois. Répondis-je sous le coup de la déception.  
>- Ok. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour si peu, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.<br>- T'inquiète pas, tu ne me dérange pas. En plus, aujourd'hui je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, j'attends que le temps passe.  
>- Dis, je peux te poser une question ? me questionna-t-il en me regardant avec son regard de braise.<br>- Huum oui, oui, vas-y, lui dis-je en rougissant.  
>- Pourquoi es-tu hospitalisée ici ? Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ! Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.<br>- Ben en fait, j'ai la mucoviscidose. Je ne sais pas si tu connais cette maladie. Et en fait, si je suis là cette fois c'est que j'attends une greffe.  
>- Oooh, dit-il sous l'étonnement. Je suis désolé. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.<br>Contrairement à ce que beaucoup faisait, lui ne me regardait pas avec ce regard empli de compassion. Non, au contraire il y avait une lueur de … je ne saurai pas dire de quoi.  
>- Merci. Moi aussi, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire.<br>- Tu as l'air d'être une fille forte, je suis sur que ça se passera bien, me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Mon cœur cru défaillir à ce moment là ! C'est là que je me dis, heureusement que je suis branchée à un tube à oxygène et non à un moniteur cardiaque, sinon j'ose même pas imaginer la fréquence des « Bip-Bip ».  
>Je ne suis quoi répondre et lâcha son regard en baissant légèrement la tête. Lui souriais.<br>C'est à ce moment là que l'infirmière arriva pour me livrer mon repas du midi : Hachi-Parmentier et compote ! Encore un fameux repas !  
>- Bon, je vais te laisser manger tranquille alors.<br>- Merci, dis-je en regardant mon plateau repas et faisant la grimace.  
>- Ca a pas l'air très bon, me souffla t'il en s'approchant du lit et regardant le plateau.<br>- Non et on ne s'y habitue même pas ! Il ria.  
>- Bon appétit quand même ! A bientôt Bella.<br>- A bientôt Edward.  
>Il sortit de la chambre.<br>Il était venu me voir et m'avait dit à bientôt … espérait-il me revoir ? Ou étais-ce par simple politesse ? Les questions se bousculées dans ma tête. Et que dissimulait-il dans son regard ?  
>Ce garçon n'était décidément pas comme les autres !<p>

Les jours s'enchainèrent et ne se ressemblaient pas.  
>J'avais tout raconté à Alice à propos de la visite d'Edward et elle était plus qu'heureuse pour moi. Surtout qu'en plus, Jasper s'était enfin décidé à sortir de sa cachette et l'avait contacté. Depuis, régulièrement ils se voyaient, autant lorsque tous les deux étaient en visite ici qu'en dehors. Alice était vraiment épanouit et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Elle méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, je supposais qu'elle me le cachait, mais je suis sure qu'il se passait plus que ça entre eux.<br>Puis, Alice et Jasper s'absentant de plus en plus, Edward venait me voir assez souvent. Il m'avait expliqué qu'en fait avec Jasper ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout jeune. Ils habitaient l'un à coté de l'autre et était toujours fourrés ensemble. Et actuellement s'ils étaient souvent à l'hôpital c'était car Rosalie la sœur de Jasper venait de se faire opérer (une opération tout à fait banale m'avait-il dit) et du coup ils venaient lui faire passer du temps (même si des fois, je me demandais s'il passait vraiment du temps avec elle vu la fréquence de ses visites. Cependant, je ne m'en plaignais absolument pas).  
>Rosalie était sortie de l'hôpital mais il continuait à passer me voir régulièrement.<br>J'aimais beaucoup lorsqu'il venait me rendre visite, nous passions des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Il ne faisait pas une histoire de ma maladie et ne m'en avait d'ailleurs – étonnamment – jamais reparlé depuis sa première visite. J'appréciai sa compagnie et discuter des heures avec lui. Je m'accrochai de plus en plus à lui… J'essayai de rester lucide et de me dire qu'en dehors de ses murs, il devait avoir des dizaines de filles à ses pieds – il suffisait de le regardait pour comprendre : un regard de braise, un sourire ravageur, un corps … quel corps. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Il suffisait de nous regarder pour voir le fossé qui nous séparait.  
>- Bella, vas-tu arrêter avec ça ? me réprimandait Alice<br>- Bah quoi, ça va je suis juste lucide et je me fais pas d'idée c'est tout  
>- S'il vient quasiment tous les jours te voir, tu crois que c'est pourquoi ? Parce qu'il adore les lieux peut-être. Ouvre les yeux !<br>- Stop, stop je ne veux pas avoir ENCORE cette conversation avec toi. On tourne en rond et on en revient toujours au même point, lui avais-je répondu plus sèchement que ce que je ne le voulais.  
>- Bella, souffla-t-elle. Arrêtes de croire que rien n'est possible et que tout est voué à l'échec. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi d'être ici, mais crois moi, je t'assure qu'il tient énormément à toi. Même Jasper m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Edward ainsi, tenta-elle de me rassurer en me prenant dans ses bras.<br>- Mais je ne peux pas ! Ca fait plus de 2 mois que je suis là et toujours rien. Je sais qu'il faut de la patience, mais si …, je ne pu finir ma phrase et fondis en larme dans les bras d'Alice.  
>Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter ni à retenir mes sanglots. Tellement de choses que je retenais depuis plusieurs semaines faisaient qu'aujourd'hui je craquais. Je ne pouvais pas dire exactement pourquoi, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin.<br>Cela faisait presque 1 heure que je pleurais et qu'Alice tentait de me réconfortait tant bien que mal lorsque j'entendis taper à la porte. Je ne relevai même pas la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, j'entendais des voix mais je n'y faisais pas attention, encore trop mal. Puis, je sentis le lit s'affaissait de l'autre coté et quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras.  
>Cette odeur … je l'aurai reconnu encore mille. C'était LUI.<br>- Ed…ward, tentais- je d'articuler encore mes sanglots en levant la tête. Je croisai alors son regard empli de tristesse  
>- Chuuuut, tenta-t-il de me consoler en essuyant mes larmes avec son pousse et cajolant mon dos avec l'autre main. Laisse toi aller, ça fait du bien des fois de tout évacuer.<br>Comment pouvait-il être si compréhensif ? C'est ainsi que je calais ma tête contre son torse et agrippai son tee-shirt et comme il me l'avait dit, je me laissai aller. Je le sentis alors embrasser mes cheveux tout en continuant à me montrer sa présence avec ses caresses dans mon dos.  
>C'est ainsi qu'à force pleurer, la fatigue avait du me gagner. C'est alors reposer que mon corps émergea. En me réveillant, je sentis un corps à coté du mien. J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis que j'étais allongé à ses cotés, moi toujours dans ses bras et ma tête sur son torse.<br>Olaaaa, Bella … attends qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu t'es endormi dans ses bras ? Tu m'étonnes que t'ai bien dormi. Les rougeurs commençaient à envahir mes joues.  
>- Hey ma belle !<br>- Hey  
>- Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il l'air de rien<br>- Très, j'ai l'impression d'être reposée comme jamais.  
>Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Oh mon Dieu, il est tellement craquant ! Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes de ça, j'étais allongée dans ses bras !<br>Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas pensai-je très fort … mais ça n'a pas du marché vu que son sourire s'agrandit et que je me sentis virer rouge tomate.  
>Il se ressaisit alors et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit. Il me regarda un long moment, comme inquiet.<br>- Bella ?  
>- Oui, répondis-je en croisant son regard si intense.<br>- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? dit-il peu sur de lui.  
>J'hochai alors la tête tout en prenant soit d'éviter son regard. C'était tellement dur de l'affronter, lui qui semblait si sur de lui, le voir démuni. Je me sentais mal, le désaccord entre ma tête et mon cœur ne faisait que grandir. Mon cœur me criait de tout lui avouer et advienne que pourra, alors que ma tête réfléchissait, réfléchissait et se perdait. D'un coté, je voulais lui avouer … mais d'un autre j'avais peur. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais ressenti ça. Je n'avais jamais, ô gran jamais était si dépendante de quelqu'un et si attachée et ça me fout la frousse.<br>C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais du rester durant plusieurs minutes là, impassible puisque je l'entendis m'appeler doucement  
>- Bella ?<br>Je me ressaisis alors immédiatement  
>- Hum, désolé, murmurai-je<br>- Tu es sure que ça va ? Il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter.  
>C'est alors que je perdis le contrôle de mes gestes et que je m'approchais de lui avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il répondit immédiatement à mon étreinte.<br>Là, au creux de ses bras je me sentais bien. Un sentiment de sécurité m'envahit. Comme si j'avais trouvé ma place. J'en profité pour inspirer une bouffé d'air remplis de son parfum.  
>- Merci, lui soufflais-je<br>- Mais c'est normal Bella tu sais.  
>- Non, enfin je veux dire, tout le monde ne ferait pas ce que tu as fait pour moi, tentais-je de justifier. A part ma famille ou Alice, personne ne m'avait soutenu comme lui le faisait. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir conscience.<br>Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de me réconforter. Des fois, les gestes sont plus parlant que des mots. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, dans le silence, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, c'était reposant. Mais cette sérénité fut rompue par un coup dans la porte. Nous nous lâchâmes … à regret.  
>- Entrez !<br>C'est Alice et Jasper que je vis entrer timidement dans la pièce. Celle-ci vient directement me voir et me pris dans ses bras.  
>- Ca va mieux la miss ?<br>J'hochai la tête en signe de réponse.  
>- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du remettre cette conversation sur le tapis. Je voulais ne pas te mettre à bout. Me dit-elle réellement désolé, émue.<br>- Hé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi, t'inquiète pas. Ca va mieux, lui dis-je. C'est à ce moment là que je croisais le regard d'Edward, un je ne saurai pas dire quoi avait changé dans ses yeux. Mais il me fit tout de même un sourire.  
>- Oui mais bon …<br>- Chuuuuut, l'interrompis-je faisant rire les garçons. Faire taire Alice n'était pas une mince affaire.  
>Ainsi, le reste de l'après-midi passa à une allure folle. Passer du temps avec eux quatre était devenu pour moi quelque chose d'indispensable. Ca faisait vraiment bien de rigoler, de se détendre entre amis. Oui, même dans un hôpital, nous pouvons faire de bonne rencontre ! De temps à autre, je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Je m'appliquai à l'éviter, dès que je le croisais tellement de choses en moi tourbillonnaient.<br>Puis, vient le moment des au-revoirs, l'heure des visites étaient arrivée bien trop vite à mon gout. Je n'aimais pas les soirées, même si je dormais énormément être seule et depuis quelques semaines réfléchir sans cesse m'angoissait.  
>Jasper me fit la bise, puis Alice me serra dans ses bras avant de me dire au revoir. Ces deux là, s'éclipsèrent immédiatement dans le couloir, en attendant Edward. Edward … Mon regard entra en contact avec le sien et je me noyais dans cette marée verdâtre. Il s'approchât et me pris dans ses bras. Je fis de même et serrer mes bras autour de son corps.<br>- A demain Bella, dit-il d'une voix suave.  
>Puis c'est à ce moment là que je tournai légèrement la tête et qu'il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Puis il s'éclipsa sans un bruit me laissant sur mon nuage.<p>

Il me fallut toute la nuit pour me remettre de cet évènement. Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit. La nuit me sembla durer une éternité. Etait-ce un acte anodin pour lui ? Est-ce que je m'emballais trop ? Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?  
>Dès mon réveil – enfin réveil … techniquement je n'ai pas vraiment dormi mais bon passons – je n'avais qu'une hâte : parler à Alice. J'espérai que madame se décide à ne pas venir trop tard ! Vers 11h, elle fit enfin son apparition !<br>- Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver, lui lançai-je  
>- Oh, commence pas miss ronchon, si tu as mal dormi ce n'est pas ma faute !<br>- Comment sais-tu si j'ai bien dormi ou non ? demandai-je hasardeuse  
>- A la taille des valises sous tes yeux pardi !, là je reconnaissais bien mon amie<br>- Bref, ceci n'est pas le problème …  
>- Le problème, quel problème ? me questionna-t-elle<br>C'est alors que je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé avec Edward depuis le début jusqu'à hier soir. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre. Même si par moment je voyais son sourire.  
>- Bella, Bella, Bella<br>- Alice …  
>- Arrêtes de te poser tant de questions et fonces<br>- Facile à dire, mais …  
>- … mais arrêtes de te mettre des barrières. Depuis toute petite que je te connais, concernant l'amour tu n'arrêtes pas de t'empêcher de vivre à fond. Moi, je suis persuadée qu'il tient réellement à toi. Tu cherches trop, laisses toi aller pour une fois…<br>- Mais …  
>- Arrêtes avec tes mais Bella. Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donne. Tu es mon amie et voilà ce que j'en pense.<br>Puis, elle du s'absenter, me laissant repenser à tout ça. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas tord. Il suffisait de regarder ma vie sentimentale pour comprendre : 0 véritable petit-ami connu au bataillon. Juste des flirts, rien de sérieux. Elle avait raison, je laissais jamais quelqu'un entrer totalement dans ma vie, par peur des réactions, peur de leur regard vis-à-vis de ma maladie et tout ce qu'elle engendrait. Mais, lui j'avais le sentiment que ça pouvait être différent. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il est … LUI. C'est sur ces pensées, son souvenir que je m'endormis quelques heures.

Dans l'après-midi, Edward vient me rendre visite comme à son habitude. Là encore nos lèvres se frôlèrent … involontairement ou non, les faits sont là. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit à mes cotés et nous nous sommes mis à discuter de beaucoup de choses comme nous le faisions souvent.  
>Ainsi, j'avais appris que c'était un passionné de musique et qu'il jouait beaucoup de piano. J'aurai vraiment adoré l'entendre jouer pour deux bonnes raisons : 1 – le piano est mon instrument favori et 2 – j'étais persuadée qu'il jouait à merveille. Mais bien sur, cela était compliqué d'amener un piano ici.<br>C'est alors qu'il me dit qu'il avait récemment composé une chanson qu'il aimerait que j'écoute. Tout d'abord étonnée qu'il compose des chansons, je lui dis que ça serait avec plaisir. C'est alors qu'il sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour me faire écouter sa chanson.

Cette chanson était magnifique. Elle m'émut aux larmes. C'était comme une déclaration, elle retraçait notre histoire. A sa façon, il me faisait comprendre combien j'étais importante pour lui et combien il voulait entrer dans ma vie. Edward me scrutait avec son regard, attendant une réaction de ma part.  
>C'est alors que je me redressais sur le lit et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'écartais de lui et le regardais. C'est alors que je vis son regard heureux.<br>- C'était magnifique, lui dis-je alors troublée  
>Puis, il vient à nouveau m'entrainer dans un baiser plus poussé. Je sentis son sourire se former.<br>C'est ainsi que nous passâmes la fin de l'après-midi tous les deux.

Les semaines suivantes se ressemblèrent.  
>Edward venait souvent me rendre visite. Alice avait eu raison de m'ouvrir les yeux sur lui. Il n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. J'avais réussi à m'ouvrir à lui et à faire abstraction de cette peur. Peut-être est-ce du à notre rencontre dans ce lieu pas si commun que ça.<br>Il avait fait la connaissance de mes parents, ainsi que d'Emmett. Tout deux s'entendaient à merveille depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leur passion commune pour le baseball. C'est ainsi que souvent, ils se rendaient ensembles à des matchs.

Les semaines passaient et s'enchainaient jusqu'au jour ou Carlisle est venu m'annoncer cette grande nouvelle.  
>- Bella, nous avons trouvé un greffon, il arrive dans quelques heures, m'avait-il dit joyeux.<p>

C'est pourquoi, à ce moment précis, je vais sombrer dans un profond sommeil où, à mon réveil, tout ira mieux. Ils seront toujours là.  
>Avant de m'endormir, je regarde une dernière fois ma famille, Alice et son Jasper comme elle disait, et Lui. Je me perdis dans son regard de braise et je pus lire sur ses lèvres un « Je t'aime » avant de partir dans un profond sommeil.<p>

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**


End file.
